The loin and the lamb
by pheonix38514
Summary: short sunny merry story. fluff and cuteness. really bad summary sorry


The loin and the lamb

The sapphire waves gently rocked the ship. The dull thump of the waves hitting the wood hull overlaid the noise of the salty breeze to create the melody of the ocean. Two children sat on the edge of the ship. Their feet swaying to the song only they seemed to hear. They spoke softly, so not to ruin the calm serenity

Whether they noticed the screams behind them or were simply ignoring them no one knows.

The captain raced by them, his red vest fluttering in his wake. An old worn straw hat hung from his neck. Maniacal laughter and a rush of wind followed him as he passed. The sniper was chasing him. His overalls were blackened his hair was fizzy and still smocking is some places. He did not look happy. The swordsman and cook were fighting again. Insults and blows made for quite a show, and they alone were making enough noise to wake the dead. The cyborg was showing the reindeer his lazars. The door bust open and the orange haired girl added her shots of order to the din. One of the crew was making no noise, though how she read trough it was a mystery to the universe.

"This is perfect" merry sighed. a sea gull called to her and she waved back. a soft smile graced her lips.

There was an expulsion from behind her.

Sunny looked at her. He noticed the way her short curly hair draped over her soft brown eyes. Her clothes were simple and old fashioned. the way she leaned forward made him think of a bird about to take flight. She was beautiful.

"You bet it is" sunny said.

"Gum gum rocket!"

"SHIT!" the swordsman swore loadly

Merry glanced at the boy sitting next to her through the corner of her eye. His hair was reddish- orange and looked like it was on fire when the sun hit it just right. He was far more extravagant. Not surprising considering his maker. She blushed and looked at the ocean, hoping he wouldn't notice. he was to interested in his shoes and trying (unsuccessfully) to convince himself that today was a very warm day.

they both opened their mouths to talk when Merry's form flickered, like a light bulb that needed to be replaced.

"Merry! Are you all right?" Sunny said. He was now holding her in his arms. "dammit! It's getting worse aren't they? you sure we can't do anything?" desperation and fear crept into his voice.

"I'm a ship sunny, a dead ship. I'm just a fading memory now. I've followed my crew and I was so happy to meet you, but my time is running out, eventually I'll disappear from their minds altogether." She looked at him with those warm brown eyes. "This is the way it's supposed to be." Merry said. Sunny felt somthing inside him cry out. stubron hope filled his veins and kept his heart from breaking. hope is a cruel emotion.

"No I won't accept that. I can't! I just met you, I barley know the crew, but I love you all." he paused, "Especially you." He thought humans were stupid for not confessing for fear of rejection. You only have so much time to love someone.

"I love you too sunny" Merry said. It was little more than a whisper as she still felt weak. Her eyes held such beautiful emotion that sunny wanted to cry. It was trust and hope and longing and beauty and love all in one expression.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she fell asleep. Her chest rising and falling gently. Her faced looked peaceful. Even in sleep she was Merry trough and through.

Sunny laid sunny on the grass out of the way of his rambunctious crew. Then he stated to pace.

He had to save her, he just had to! but how?

She was right; it was only their loving crew that had kept her alive after she was burned. But at this rate she would get weaker and weaker. The straw hat pirates aren't the types to live in the past. She wouldn't completely die unless they forgot her. But Sunny didn't think that they would forget a friend so soon. but by then she would be nothing.

She would just keep fading till she lost all physical from and basically died. She would move on. Sure a part of her would remain to look after them but the dead did that a lot.

She needed an anchor. Normally for sprites, the ship was the anchor, but that was gone now. Her will is strong. If she just had…

That's it! Sunny's face lit up. That just might work. He went too Merry's side and waited. He brushed her hair while she slept. It was as soft as a cloud. She smiled. It was the cutest smile.

The shadows got longer and the world turned beautiful shades of red and orange. The sky and sea were on fire. The crew had finished their chaotic diner. The light faded and that night's watches were decided. Once the crew began to go to bed he put his plan into action.  
-***-

Franky had a SUPER Idea last night. It came from a quacked out dream. He went to his workshop and checked in storage. Super! He had everything he needed. This was gonna be SUPER TERRIFIC!

A few days later at Thriller Bark…

"Wow Franky that awesome!"

"It's the merry! It's a mini merry!"

"Isn't It Super! It holds four so who wants to ride the Mini-merry II first?"

"Sunny did you do this" Merry asked in awe.

"Yep." He said with a grin.

She through her arms around him.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear. He held her tightly.

"Love you too."

they never did learn who rode the mini-merry II first.


End file.
